


They Come In Two's

by rnedagemacaroni



Series: Adventures in the Unexpected [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Eridan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sollux, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: You always seemed to have a penchant for two's and starting arguments that really didn't need to happen. At least the make up sex is worth it.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Adventures in the Unexpected [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	They Come In Two's

"Sol." 

"Eridan." 

"...Sol." 

"ED."

" _SOL_."

" _Oh my God,_ " You snap, "What is it!?" 

"Do you see this?" Eridan asks as he holds something up to your face. 

It was the ultrasound picture you had just gotten. It had been your first appointment for the baby and they wanted to do an ultrasound to really see how everything was going and progressing. According to the doctor everything looked fantastic, the only thing was... 

"Yes, Eridan, I see it," You say as you push it out of your face so you could continue eating, "What about it?" 

You both were sitting at your kitchen island after you had gotten back from the appointment and Eridan was still in shock over the news you had received. 

He turns the picture back around so he could look at it again, narrowing his eyes at it before looking back up at you, "Do you really have to do _everythin'_ in two's, Captor?" 

That's right you and Eridan were expecting twins and, honestly, you were surprised that you were so calm about it. Maybe the fact that Eridan was freaking out about it was keeping you grounded in some bizarre sense of zen. 

"I didn't do it on purpose," You tell him as you finish your food, "I assure you that I didn't, but really how ironic." 

"Your dry sense a' humor isn't really appreciated right now." He says, setting the picture down on the counter and finally starting on eating his own food. 

The two of you had stopped and gotten take-out because you were starving after the appointment so much to the point you hadn't even cared that Eridan had gotten you a veggie burger. You reach across the counter and grab some of his fries and eat them, looking decidedly unapologetic as he raises an eyebrow at you. 

You look back at him, taking a few more fries, "What? I'm still hungry." You tell him and he doesn't say anything, instead he just continues eating. 

You take one last fry and eat it before wiping your hands on your pantlegs and you pick up the ultrasound picture, taking a really good look at it. You really couldn't believe you were having twins, you had freaked out at the prospect that you were going to have one when you first found out you were pregnant and now you were having two. 

When Eridan finished his food he got up and started clearing away the trash while you kept looking at the picture. 

"It's crazy isn't it?" You say, "Twins..." 

Eridan moves to stand behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, his hands coming to rest over the small bump of your stomach. He rests his chin on your shoulder, looking with you at the picture. 

"Guess my chances of havin' a daughter just increased." He said before placing a small kiss to the side of your neck. 

You laugh a little bit "See, ED, it's all about how you look at it." 

He sighs, "Yeah, but now we have to plan and save for two kids instead of one." 

You shrug your boyfriend off of you and turn in your chair, "That's true, but we have plenty of time to figure all of that out, try to enjoy the moment." 

He looks at you for a moment, looking between your bi-colored eyes before smiling, "You're right." He says as he leans in and kisses you. 

You return the kiss immediately, letting him deepen it as he slides his tongue across your bottom lip, asking for access. You oblige and you moan softly as he lifts you out of your chair and presses you very delicately against the counter, his right hand resting on your hip and his left hand cupping your face. 

You drape your arms over his shoulders and tilt your head slightly to deepen the kiss, you whine when he nips at your bottom lip and then pulls away. Your face is flushed and you're panting ever-so-slightly from the intense kiss. 

Eridan is smirking at you, placing his hands on either side of you on the counter as he leans in and whispers into your ear, "You're so easy to arouse now, Captor, you know that?" 

You blush even more and shove him away from you, "Shut up!" You say embarrassed, "It's not _my_ fault I'm a walking ball of hormones right now!" 

"Well you _are_ the one who forgot to take their suppressants and birth control so..." 

You groan and shove past him, "Ugh, whatever, just fuck me right!?" 

He really couldn't help it, you had set him up so perfectly, "Well that is kind of how we got ourselves into this situation in the first place." 

You turned on him so fast and he shut his mouth so quickly it was almost comical, "ED, shut the hell up because I _get_ that I made a fucking mistake, but let's take a look at this real close shall we?" You say, raising your voice slightly, "I may have forgotten some things especially with me not remembering the conception of our children, but _you_ did nothing to prevent this either, all you did was fill me to the fucking brim, knotting me I'm sure and enjoying _three_ days of glorious sex." 

His expression fell at your outburst and you felt a little bad. Your shoulders slump a little, "Sorry..." You apologize. 

"S'okay…" He says, watching you closely because he _knows_ that you can't help it sometimes, but that doesn't mean he likes it still. 

You sigh, "Look, I just... I know this is kind of all my fault and you're just going along with it so please just stop bringing it up." 

"What makes you think I'm just goin' along with it?" He sounds a little hurt. 

"Eridan, you're are from _the_ Alpha family around here, you're top dog," You say, "I'm just some lowly omega from a nameless middle class family, what other reason would you want to stick around with me? Just because I'm currently carrying the next Ampora's right?" 

"Sol," He says firmly, his brow furrowing in irritation, "Don't ever say that again." 

"Say what?" You continue, "That I'm nothing more than breeding stock? That I'm just good for having kids? Because that's what male Omegas are really good for, ED, I hate to break it to you." You have no idea why you're so irritated all of a sudden, but you are and you just want to be mad. 

"You're more than just that." 

"Oh am I?" You hiss, "What more am I good for to someone like you?" 

He punches the fridge all of a sudden and then points his finger at you, "Shut the hell up, Captor, you don't get to decide how I feel or what I think and you best get that through your thick skull right fuckin' now," He growls low, "Do you understand?" 

You jump when he punches the fridge and your fear spikes when he growls at you, the Omega in you begging you to submit and apologize to the Alpha in front of you. You of course being the stubborn fuck that you are go against all warning signs and glare at your boyfriend, "No, I don't." You say before turning and walking out of the kitchen, heading down the hall into your room and slamming the door shut. 

You sit down on the bed and take a deep breath because _holy fucking shit_ that scared you. Sometimes you forgot that Eridan was an Alpha just by his own personality, but that he really did have that capacity to _be_ that Alpha that he was. You laid down on the bed and tried to calm your rapidly beating heart, really you had egged him on and that was your fault, but your hormones had just spiked and all you wanted to do was be mad and angry and just how stupid could you be? 

You sit up when you hear the front door open and slam shut hard and you knew that was Eridan leaving, but you got up and checked anyways. Opening the door to the bedroom and walking out into the hall. You looked in the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom and yep, empty.

You sigh, _great_ , you think to yourself. Why do you always do this? All he wants to do is help you and make sure you're okay and of _course_ he wants to be with you not just because you're carrying his offspring. Why do you have to always start stupid shit? You walk into the living room and sit down in that ugly armchair Eridan insisted on keeping in the corner of the room by the window. You'll just wait for him to come home and you'll apologize to him then, maybe he won't be too mad. 

You spread your legs out in front of you and they sit in the sunlight coming in from the window and it feels good so you slouch a little more in the chair so your legs are resting more in the sunlight. Eventually you find yourself just laying on the floor in the sun, enjoying the warmth and you're dozing off and you must have fallen asleep entirely because before you know it someone is shaking you awake. 

You're laying on your side on the floor, the sun no longer warming you, your back hurts and your glasses are being uncomfortably pressed against the side of your face. You sit up, wincing slightly and look up to see who had woken you up. 

"ED?" 

"Sol, why are you layin' on the floor, that can't be good for your back." He says as he kneels down next to you. 

You take your glasses off and rub your eyes, "I was waiting for you to come back and the sun felt really good so I just laid down..." You explain groggily as you put your glasses back on. 

He sighs and before you know it he has his arm hooked under your legs and the other supporting your back as he picks you up bridal-style and starts carrying you to the bedroom, "Really, Sol..." 

You huff as he carries you, but really you don't have the strength to fight him so you let him take you to the bedroom where he sets you gently down on the bed, "If you're goin' to nap do it on the bed please, you really need to think before you do things like that." He says as he sits down on the edge of the bed, "It's goin' to mess up your back." 

You curl up on the bed, enjoying the soft comfort of the blankets and pillows, "Sorry..." You mutter. 

He's quiet for a moment, "I'm sorry too." He says. 

You look confused, "Why?" 

He looks at you apologetically, "I didn't mean to scare you, I just got really frustrated with your assumptions." 

"Oh..." 

"Look, I am not just an Alpha from the Ampora family," He explains, "I'm also just me and I don't like that you keep thinkin' that you're not good enough or somethin', if I didn't like you I wouldn't be here right now, if I really didn't want you or our kids I wouldn't be here right now..." 

You feel real guilty as you listen to him. 

"So please stop bringin' up all that Alpha and Omega class shit because it really irritates me," He says, "I love you, Sol and you're not gettin' rid a' me so easily." He smiles at you. 

You feel so bad your heart hurts and because you're lame you really don't know what else to do, you nod an agreement, "I love you too, ED, I'm sorry I'm always starting dumb arguments." 

"Well you _are_ just a walkin' ball a' hormones right?" He teases you as he lays down with you, pulling you close to him, "So I guess it can't be helped." 

"Yeah, well maybe if you weren't such an insufferable douche nozzle I wouldn't _have_ to try and help it." You laugh, cuddling up to him and inhaling that scent of his that you love so much, letting it calm you. 

He laughs at that, "Whatever you say, Sol, whatever you say." 

You both lay there in comfortable silence for a while before you spoke up, "Where did you go?" 

"Hm?" He grunts, obviously on the verge of sleep, "Just needed to clear my head so I went for a drive." He says, pressing a quick kiss to the top of your head. 

You nuzzle your face against his chest and hum an acknowledgement at that, "My back hurts." You say, shifting slightly, trying to find a comfortable position. 

"Maybe next time don't fall asleep on the hardwood floor like a dumbass." 

You pinch his side, enjoying how he jumps slightly, "Don't tell me what to do Ampora." 

He, in turn, slaps your ass, "Shut up, Captor." 

You sit up just enough to whisper in his ear, "Why don't you make me _Alpha_." 

He smirks at that and rolls you both over so you're on your back with him on top of you. He has your hands pinned above your head in seconds and he's leaning in close to you, "I'll make you regret those words _Omega_." He growls before claiming your lips with his and you're moaning into the kiss as you roll your hips up against his, eliciting a rather pleased hum from him. 

You spread your legs a little wider for him as he reaches down and starts to palm your through your pants sending a jolt of pleasure through you and really, you think to yourself, that submitting to him really isn't such a bad thing after all. 

So maybe you were the master of starting useless and unnecessary arguments, but, hey, at least the make up sex was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe at some point I'll write some actual smut, but today isn't that day.


End file.
